I Make No Promises
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: AU, Erin is forced to enter the world of trees and bugs for the first time and leave Chicago for the summer without actually getting a say in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

**So it has taken me 6 weeks to write, and I finally have a break in the semester. This is going to have a second part, so don't get discouraged when you see the ending. A little bit of questions never hurt anybody. Also the second part is a time jump. Enjoy, and review. If you have any ideas of what you want included in the second part feel free to let me know. I however, make no promises.**

Erin grabbed her bags from the pile on the dirty ground and smelled the 'fresh' air. She was from Chicago, the smell of the city was what she considered fresh air. This tree surrounding, dirt-covered campground was not her idea of fresh. Never once in her life had she been camping. All of a sudden she's forced board a bus that's taking her to a summer camp. She took a couple steps and sand filled her shoes, the uneven ground almost making her fall. The most uneven Chicago ever got was when the sidewalks didn't line up evenly. Here, tree roots stuck up out of the ground. She was too old to adjust to the life of camp. A 15-year-old girl should not have to endure this kind of torture. What was appropriate would have been to make her volunteer at a kid's camp in the city. Nope, her parents send her out of the city.

She felt like she was walking in circles. She's passed the bus at least 5 times trying to find her cabin. She's even following the freaking signs. Her head wondered, searching for the cabin she's going to be living in for the next 8 weeks. All of a sudden she slammed into a body, falling to the ground. "God damnit," she yelled.

"I'm sorry," the kid laughed. "If the counselors found out you said the lord's name you could be on put on kitchen duty every day," he pointed out.

"What the hell is kitchen duty," Erin spouted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"You're new here aren't you?" He asked.

"What made you think that? Was it the fact that I've been wondering in circles for the past 20 minutes, or do I have newbie written on my forehead. I mean I'm a Chicago girl. There are so many other things I could be doing."

"You have newbie written on your forehead. Did you fall asleep on the bus?" He laughed again.

"Really?" Erin's face wiped with worry as she pulled out her phone to check her forehead.

"No, but if they catch you with that phone you will definitely be put on kitchen duty, maybe even the arts and crafts tent," he laughed at her.

"God damnit, where the fuck did my parents send me?" She said annoyed. "I can't believe my parents would do this to me."

"This place isn't that bad. My parents sent me here the day they found the playboy under my bed. That was 3 years ago. You just learn to get used to it," he smiled. "Plus nobody patrols this place after 9," he whispered so only she could hear him.

"Hmmm maybe I should befriend you so I won't have to have the worst summer in the world. Please tell me you know where to find Tahoe. This stuff's too heavy to keep walking around," she huffed as she readjusted her bags.

"Let me help you. I'll show you where it is and then I'll show you where all the cool people hang out at around 11. We don't usually show newbies until at least the second week," he laughed as he grabbed the bigger of the two bags.

"So I'm cool?" She smirked.

"It's not that you're cool, more like that you have the potential to be fun," he winked. "I'm Jay by the way," he stuck he free hand out.

"Erin," her hand met his as they continued to walk.

"Well Erin, a tip for wanting to have a nonsucky summer would be to stop cursing and lay low. The counselors hate when you use 'bad' language and when you talk back to them. They have the authority to make your life miserable," he pointed out.

"Thanks for the warning," she smiled up at him.

"Here's Tahoe, I'm in Huron next door," Jay pointed to the cabin next to hers.

"If this is some strict camp, why do they put the girls next to the boys? That just seems illogical," she laughed.

"They believe we're all good children and wouldn't do stuff like that," he laughed. "Okay, you go put your stuff away and I'll wait here. I'm not allowed to go in. Just hurry up we have to be in the dining hall before 11," Jay stated. Erin dragged her bags up the steps and to the only empty bed available, the bunk bed. Of course the newbie got the bunk bed. That's how it works, that's how it always works isn't it? She dropped her bags on top of her bed and ran back outside.

"Let's do this. I need to have a good summer," she laughed.

"There's two things you need to know before I show you," Erin nodded her head. "One, you cannot under any circumstances talk about it throughout the day. Two, you must ensure your counselor is sleeping before you leave your bunk," he stated.

"Sounds easy enough," Erin laughed.

"But you also have to leave without being detected. Same with going back in, you also must be undetected," Jay mentioned.

"I've been sneaking out of my parents house undetected for years, I only just got caught recently," she laughed at the irony of the situation.

"I assume that's the reason you're here," Jay led Erin down a barely visible path covered in trees. "You get in trouble, and your parents ship you off for the summer. It's the classic story," he mentioned.

"Something like that, I mean there's a little more to the story," she winced thinking back to the months she spent grounded in the house. "Don't mention it to anyone though," she stopped and turned to face him hoping he wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm serious."

"Fine, but there's going to be some conditions. Secrets aren't usually held long around here," Jay mentioned as they continued to walk.

"Whatever," she pleaded.

"I don't know what they are, but I'll let you know," he winked. The walked through into a clearing by the lake. Closed on all 3 sides by a forest. A fire pit in the middle of the beach.

"Wow," Erin looked around wide-eyed.

"This is it, this is where the cool kids go," he laughed.

"Every night?" She wondered.

"Most nights are spent here with some alcohol, sometimes. Others are spent just hanging out. It really depends on the night. But yeah, every night; either that or we're stuck at lights out by 9:00," he laughed.

"I'm not even home by 9:00 most nights," she was already tired of this place and it hasn't even been an hour.

"Well we better get back to the dining hall before they realize we haven't checked in yet," he led her back up the path in the direction of the dining hall.

"So do all of the counselors have sticks up their asses?" Erin asked.

"Only the ones in charge of the oldest age group. There's less of a risk with the little kids because it's almost like they're here voluntarily," he laughed at the question. It was true all of the counselors looked and acted like they had something up their ass, but he'd never seen it that way. None of the older kids wanted to be here. This is probably the last place everyone wanted to be for the summer. Except for the few people who actually enjoyed it. Let's just say they do not get the invite to the lake.

"Who would come here voluntarily?" Erin looked disgusted.

"You'd be surprised. But if you want to have a decent summer that's not spent doing boring or random shit there are three rules. One, do not curse at all. That's extremely frowned upon. Two, do not mention the stuck up counselors or the uselessness that is this stupid camp. Lastly, three, stay to yourself. There's nothing the counselors hate more than someone who speaks their mind," Jay advised.

"I can try to follow one, I guess I can do two, but three?" Erin scrunched her nose. "Nope, not going to follow that one. It's against my genetic makeup," she laughed.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Jay laughed.

"Fair enough, just promise you'll back me up," she bumped her hip against his and laughed.

"I make no promises. The counselors are scary man. It honestly feels like they only hire the most intimidating people," he laughed as they reached the front entrance of the dining hall.

"God, how many people come to this freaking camp?" She whispered right before he opened the door.

"I don't know, I don't take head count," he laughed. "But I do know that there's roughly 16 of people our age," he ensured. "Shhh we're going inside. Now smile and pretend you want to actually be here," Jay laughed as he opened the doors.

The second she stepped in all eyes turned towards her. Almost like they'd never seen someone who was new to this camp. That everybody there had grown up there. She followed Jay over to their age groups and sat at the table with girls she assumed to be her age. However, there definitely was a maturity level gap between them. While her father yelled that she was 16 going on 25 and claimed that she needed this summer camp to give her the life of a 16-year-old, she thought differently. A 16-year-old like herself needed to be given more freedom and less of this out doors peer interaction crap her father was feeding her. She needed the city, stores lining the streets, good food on every corner, her best friends a bus stop away. But instead she got trees lining the trails, cafeteria food, and no friends for the summer. She was in for a serious reality check; even she knew it and she was definitely not prepared for it.

"Everyone, this is Erin. She's from Chicago," Jay introduced her to everyone and she just plastered that fake smile she had perfected from the years of meeting people her father worked with.

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago," the girl across from her stated. Erin though she heard Jay call her Greta, but who knew at this point. "My parents say that the city is for drug dealers and poor people."

Erin laughed, "then your parents haven't been there either." Erin liked this girl. She was brutally honest, that Erin respected. "As for the drug dealers? You can go your entire Chicago life without running into one. However, I've been blessed to have a run in with them a couple of times. They're nice guys, don't pay much attention to you if you don't pay much attention to them," Erin explained sarcastically as two other's joined their table. She heard Jay cough next to her, a sign that she probably said something wrong.

"Are we talking about drug dealers?" The male who just joined the table asked.

"Uh, no?" Erin stated.

"Greta, what do we not talk about at camp?" The girl asked.

Greta, the girl whose name Erin thought was Greta, began the list. "We don't talk about anything relating to drugs, intercourse, or relationships. We especially don't partake in relationships," Greta rattled off like it was their camp slogan.

"Very good Greta? Thanks for giving the lay down to the new girl here," the male praised.

"Hi, my name's Erin," Erin stood and stuck out her hand. "You must be the counselors," she plastered the fake smile across her face.

"My name's Matt and that," the girl pointed next to her. "Is Rachel."

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you. I'm so excited to be here this summer. My dad was reluctant to send me, seeing as though it's so far from home. But after a little persuasion he signed the paper," Erin lied. Rachel's ears perked up and straightened her back.

"You wanted to come here?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I read great things about it on the internet. Jay over there suggested it. We met at a school conference over winter break. He had so many great stories and I just thought that I had to go."

"Yeah, sure," Matt responded as she rolled her eyes. "Okay everyone, first activity is boating," Matt stood and led the kids out of the dining hall and in the direction of the lake, Erin presumed. Jay had stayed in the back of the pack with her in order to have a conversation without too many ears.

"You really know how to play people, don't you?" Jay laughed.

"It's the only reason why my parent's aren't on my case about my grades at home. A little sob story or white lie will always make the nun's reluctant to call your parents," Erin smiled. "Sometimes you can even bring up a case of bullying. Works like a charm."

"Hmmm, good to know," Jay smiled. "So want to share a boat? You can give me more tips on private school. I start one in the fall," Jay persuaded.

"Only if you tell me if they're serious about the whole no drug, sex, or relationship talk," Erin poked his shoulder.

"Dead serious," Jay straightened. "I wouldn't even bring it up here," he whispered as he walked beside her.

"Well then, there's one rule to private school. Do in fact act like you fit in, but try not to get caught into any lies. Because if there's one thing rich people like more than clothes and phones, it's gossip that can ruin someone's life," Erin repeated her experiences as she and Jay climbed into the canoe on the lake. Jay sitting in the back holding the paddle across his lap and Erin sitting in the front.

"So fit in but don't lie?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. That's a better way to say it."

"You speaking from experience?" Jay raised his eyebrows as he continued to paddle around the lake. "Speaking from experience, have you ever been in a canoe before? We're honestly just going in circles."

"You think they have canoes in Chicago?" Erin defended.

"Most people go on vacation and canoe or something," Jay laughed.

"I've had a different childhood," Erin placed her paddle across her lap and sighed. "Family vacations just didn't happen," Erin turned her head slightly and smiled sadly.

"No! Erin don't turn around or you'll tip..." Jay barely got out before the entire canoe flipped upside down soaking both Jay and Erin. They both popped their heads out of the water. "...The boat," Jay finished as he started laughing.

Erin flipped her hair over her head and spit the water out of her mouth. "This is such a great first day, I'm surprised I didn't wanted to come," she sighed and looked over at Jay, who was laughing ridiculously hard. "This is funny to you?" Erin laughed as she splashed water into Jay's face.

"That wasn't funny," Jay's face turned stone cold.

"It wasn't?" Erin smiled as she splashed him again.

"That's it, you're on," Jay smiled and grabbed Erin by the waist under water and pulled her under. Their faces met the surface in laughter. "We better get back to shore before they find out we've been interacting," Jay winked and flipped the canoe over. He began pulling the canoe to shore and instructed Erin to grab onto the end of the canoe. He pulled the boat and Erin to where the water meets the sand and docked the boat.

"Jay? Want to explain why the two of you are wet?" Matt asked.

"We accidently tipped the canoe, we came straight in when we realized we weren't able to climb back in," Jay lied.

"Acceptable enough I guess," Matt countered. "Go take the new girl to the showers and the bunks to change and get ready for dinner," he instructed.

"Yes Sir," Jay nodded and began walking towards the path they took when they arrived.

"They seriously trust us enough to go to the showers and get changed?" Erin laughed. "I...uh… um… didn't mean that as it came out," Erin stuttered.

"I know what you meant," Jay laughed. "They believe we're all good angels, and would never break the rules."

"Oh, like all teenagers," Erin laughed. "This lake water smells awful."

"That's why there's a sign that says no swimming," Jay bumped her shoulder.

"Well that would've been nice advice from the beginning. Instead of making fun of me you could've said hey by the way don't turn around in the boat, it might tip," Erin bumped his shoulder harder.

"Well if I told you that I wouldn't have gotten to see your black bra through your white t-shirt," Jay laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. You totally did this on purpose. Normal boys just happen to open up a window and sneak a camera in without the girls noticing. This was too obvious, you're such an amateur," Erin laughed next to him as Jay's eyes widened.

"Amateur? Amateur? Look who you're talking too. I, Jay Halstead, am not an amateur," Jay feigned hurt. "I should be given more credit than that."

"You would get more credit if you were less obvious about it," Erin laughed as she walked towards the girl's shower house. "I'll see you on the other side Halstead," Erin winked then walked into the building.

XXX

"Erin?" Jay yelled from the outside of her cabin. "Are you in there?" Jay continued up the steps onto the porch. "You better be decent, because I'm coming in," Jay turned the door handle and slowly entered the girls' cabin. Boys are never allowed in the girls cabin, but this was an extreme circumstance. Dinner was in ten minutes, and they had to be on time. He peered around the door and still didn't see Erin. "Erin!" Jay shouted.

"What?" Erin asked from behind her. Wet hair dripping down her shoulders, and her towel hanging around her body loosely. "Isn't there a rule against boys in the girls cabins?" Erin walked towards Jay and pushed up on his chin to close his mouth.

"I... Um… Dinner's in five minutes," Jay responded as he turned around.

"Shit," Erin laughed. "I guess I should've taken a shorter shower," a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, now get dressed. Because if we're not there in time we'll basically be eaten alive," Jay hid his eyes behind his hands as he walked towards the door. "I'll be outside. You have 3 minutes," He closed the door. Erin rushed around and grabbed random clothes and put them on. She stepped outside, her hair still dripping and her clothes completely unmatching.

"Wow that was fast," Jay laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be eaten alive. So not good for the ego," Erin pushed Jay's shoulder as she jumped down the stairs and headed in the direction she thought the dining hall was in.

"Um… Erin?" Jay asked. Erin turned around and looked at Jay.

"What? Let's get moving. This stomach isn't going to fill itself," Erin urged him in her direction.

"Yeah, but um the dining hall is this way," Jay pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh," Erin turned her body around completely and slowly walked towards Jay, embarrassed. The two walked into the dining hall laughing at the fact that Erin had no idea what she where she was going.

"Well well, look who decided to show up for dinner. You're late Halstead," Matt pointed out.

"Sorry Sir, we ran into trouble with the showers. They weren't turned on yet. Sorry for the delay," Jay apologized and ushered Erin to sit beside him.

"They didn't turn on the showers yet? That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Erin whispered in his ear. She began laughing hysterically. "You're the worst liar."

"I am not. He believed it didn't he?" Jay shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"I honestly can't believe he did," Erin laughed.

"You know what," Jay forced her fork into her hand. "Just eat your dinner."

"Yeah, so they have burgers at this joint?" Erin questioned.

"They only have what they give," Jay pointed to the dish on the table. "No special orders here."

"Damn, I was really craving a nice burger," she frowned. "I mean how am I supposed to go all summer without a nice Chicago burger?"

"I don't know. But you have to show me where to go when camp's over, because my parents just moved to Chicago and I don't have any friends yet," Jay nudged Erin as he took a mouthful of whatever was on his plate.

"Hmmm, sounds tempting. However, Chicago's a big place, wouldn't want to get your hopes up or anything. Also, my father's a Chicago cop," Erin shrugged as she downed a glass of water.

"Ohhhh so scary," Jay laughed.

"I wouldn't talk yet Halstead. He scares the hell out of me," Erin laughed.

"Okay okay, enough about your cop of a dad," Jay laughed. "Just let me eat whatever this is in peace," Jay shoved another bite into his mouth.

"Okay everyone, tonight's activity is, drum roll please," Rachel announced excitedly. "Get to know you games," she screamed. Most of the dining hall erupted in cheers. Erin sat and looked towards Jay. He looked unimpressed.

"I don't like the sound of this," Erin whispered. Jay just shrugged and stood. They both followed the crowd of people outside to the field.

"Okay so this game starts with someone in the middle. They start by saying their name and then stating a fact about themselves. If anyone else has that in common the stand up. The object of the game is to find an empty chair and run towards it. You cannot sit in the chair you left. the one person who does not find a seat starts in the middle again. I'll go first. I'm Rachel and I love camp!" Rachel began as a bunch of people stood and ran to an empty chair. Erin and Jay however, were not involved. Greta ended up in the middle this time.

"Hi, my name's Greta and I have a pet dog," again most people ran again. Erin was beginning to think this was a game for people who didn't even have a life.

"I'm wearing sneakers," some kid said.

"God damn," Erin whispered as she took off for a seat across the circle. She wouldn't have moved, but they call you out on that stuff. She watched it a couple rounds before. She got to the seat and it was already taken. She searched frantically for another empty seat but no luck. She was stuck in the middle. "Okay, I'm Erin? I like to spend my free time at the shooting range," she said. No one stood up. Not one person, until she turned around. Obviously, out of pity, Jay was standing. She walked over to him, gave him a nod, and sat in his seat. The game continued until the sun began to set.

"Okay everyone back to the cabins," Matt yelled over the screams and laughter. "Snack will be out in a couple minutes, then it's lights out.

Jay walked behind Erin as they both headed in the direction of the cabins. "Don't forget, wait until everyone's asleep," Jay whispered softly.

"Yep," she nodded and turned towards her cabin as Jay continued walking.

XXX

Erin lay in her bunk and waited until Rachel was asleep. Which wasn't very hard considering she was a snorer. Erin quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and grabbed her sneakers. She tiptoed out of the cabin and quietly shut the door. After lacing up her shoes, she began taking the path Jay had showed her earlier. She walked and walked and walked, but there's something different when it's dark outside than when the sun is up. She stood at a stand still waiting to hear a sound or a hint or something. Finally she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Jay?" She whisper-shouted.

"Erin?" Jay responded.

"Thank god, I can't find the path, it's totally too dark outside," she complained.

"You're on it you just have to walk straight," Jay laughed.

"Oh okay," Erin and Jay began walking side by side.

"How was your snack?" Erin asked.

"It was a bag of chips and a water. It's nothing like a Chicago burger," Jay teased.

"Fine, but just remember I know where to get the good food in the city. And you should try to get on my good side, because I am the greatest at finding the best food," she bragged.

"Okay fine, oh gracious food queen tell me thy secrets," Jay laughed.

"Come on," Erin laughed with him. "What school did you say you were going to?"

"St. Ignatius prep," he sighed.

"Oh good lord Jay Halstead, maybe I'll actually have a friend at school," she pushed his shoulder and laughed.

"Really? You go there?" Jay questioned happily.

"Have since freshman year," she sighed. "The greatest school in the city, Hank claims. As I claim, they're all bitches," Erin spoke as she sat on the beach facing the lake. She looked into the distance not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Who's Hank?" Jay asked as he joined her.

"Hank who?" Erin turned to look at him.

"You said Hank claims it's the greatest school in the city. Who's Hank?" Jay looked at her questioningly.

"I did say that," Erin looked at her feet. "He's… listen, my life is a complicated mess. Most of my childhood I don't really talk about. The stories I told you about sneaking out, that's not the reason I got sent here. Hank wanted me and his son Justin out of the house for the summer. He didn't say why, and certainly didn't explain it. But I overheard one morning, they didn't know I was awake or in the hallway. But Camille, Hank's wife, has cancer. I don't know the details because they've kept everything a secret but I know I'm here because Hank didn't want me and Justin to see Camille going through Chemo," she wiped a tear.

"You said Justin, his son? Is he not your brother?" Jay asked confused.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you this. Hell you're going to figure it out when the school year starts anyway. Hank, the cop I talked about, he took me in a couple of years ago. I live with him, his wife, and their son Justin. My mom's a deadbeat mom who only cared about her next drug fix," she continued looking out to the lake. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. She felt his hand come to rest on her arm.

"That's why they're all bitches at school?" Jay asked.

"That's why they're all bitches," Erin nodded.

"My mom got diagnosed with cancer the day I left for camp," Jay confessed. Erin looked up at him.

"Do we have to switch seats now?" She laughed.

"I mean we could or we could share one?" Jay picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran in the direction of the lake and stopped right before his feet hit the water.

"I swear to god Halstead," she screamed. "If you drop me so help me, I will totally start a bad rumor at school."

"Well in that case," Jay began to put her down. Once her feet hit the ground she punched his shoulder and walked further up the beach.

"Did you stand out of pity in the circle tonight?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes and no," Jay responded walking towards her.

"What does that mean?" She turned around to face him.

"I do enjoy going to the shooting range every once in awhile. But I would have never admitted that at a Christian camp," he laughed.

"I don't do much else. I'm not really allowed. I don't have any friends at home, I mean I did. But, Hank refuses to let me see them. I'm not allowed to go out due to the state Hank found me in 3 years ago. And I have to keep my grades up at that school. I mean I'm on scholarship. My day's basically consist of school, home, homework, family dinner, and then bed. There's really nothing else for me to do," she rattled off.

"Well now that we're going to the same school, you will have a friend. And maybe even Hank will let me take you out one night," Jay reassured.

"If you call him Hank, he most definitely will not. I've only known the guy for 4 years, and he acts like he's my father," Erin wiped a tear and shook her head. "It's becoming to be a nuisance to my image," she laughed.

"Your image was destroyed the second you stepped off that bus and onto these campgrounds," Jay laughed even harder.

"So I thought his was a big party place for camp," Erin wondered aloud.

"It is, but who the hell comes out on the first night. I mean the risk we all run into leaving is kind of excessive on the first night."

"So you made me come all the way out here just so you and I could spend time together?" Erin smiled.

"Well, I got to get to know the new girl before the parties begin. Plus most of those kids don't come until the second or third week," Jay stated.

"You mean it's an option to not be here for the entire summer?" Erin sighed.

"Yeah, unless you've been enrolled for every week. For you and me it's not optional. We're escaping the darkest days of our parent's lives," Jay shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He felt Erin lean over and rest her head on his shoulder. He brought his hand up and began to rub small circles on her back. "I can't believe we're basically going through the same thing in our personal lives."

"That is kind of weird isn't it? What are the chances?" Erin sighed and leaned in further.

"I'd say one in a million."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part two to the story. I'm thinking of doing a third part. Let me know if you're what you think about that. Make sure you leave a review and let me know what you think about this story, or any of my others.**

Erin fixed the stupid skirt and finished packing up her backpack before heading to another first day of school. She pulled the stupid socks up to her knees and put on those stupid black shoes. Another school year of private school, another year of the bitches Erin thought as she walked down the stairs to grab a banana before heading off to the place Hank said would give her the best education.

"Ready for your first day? You read that summer reading book they assigned?" Hank looked up from his paper.

"Yes Hank, I also wrote that stupid 3 page paper they assigned about what I learned this summer."

"That's all you're going to eat?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll see you when you get home from school," she sighed annoyed and closed the front door behind her as she sluggishly walked in that direction.

Supposedly Jay was going to this school. So he said the first week of camp. Apparently all of his buddies showed up the second week, and that first night's conversation was never brought up again. The one thing he forgot to mention that night was that when his friends arrived he was going to act like an ass. Erin was considered one of the guys for the rest of the summer. She wasn't quite ignored, but ignored as a girl that liked him. She certainly did not fit in with the girls and the boys were childish. But, it was better to hang with childish boys than it was to hang with preppy girls. So that's the way her crappy summer went, bugs, boys, and bleak. As the camp days passed, there was one less day of her being stuck in that hell hole.

She arrived at the school, stares and whispers, just like normal. Almost like they all hadn't spent almost 3 months apart. She walked up to her locker, and fiddled around until the bell rang. First days were the worst, there was nothing to do. She couldn't even do her homework in homeroom because there wasn't any to do. Walking into the classroom she sat down in the same seat she sat in last year.

"Erin Lindsay?" The teacher asked.

"Yes?" She looked up from her backpack.

"You've moved a seat back," the teacher pointed to the seat behind her and returned to his morning newspaper. Erin looked around confused. She correctly identified the culprit of the reason for the seat move. Jay Halstead sat in the front corner of the room, alphabetically pushing her to the very last seat in the class room. The back corner, where she felt like she belonged but up until now hadn't actually been. She stared daggers at him as he smiled and winked. She picked up her bag and angrily plopped in the seat behind.

The two girls who usually sat in front of her began their usual morning gossip. "Look at the new guy in the corner," the brunette said as she nodded in the direction of Jay. Both girls' heads turned.

"Look at those eyes," the blonde smiled. "I could totally see him in my bed in the next few weeks," she winked. Erin scoffed at the comment. "You got something to say Erin?"

"You're talking about the kid like he's a piece of meat," she stated.

"And you know from experience?" The brunette laughed and high fived the blonde.

"Forget about it," Erin mumbled and put her head down. Jay knows so much about her, and if he becomes friends with the bitches something else could slip out. It's bad enough that they know where her real parents are. She never really told him about her dad, but after today he's going to end up knowing. Erin heard the bell ring, she picked up her backpack from the desk and ran out of the room. At least with this new seat she was closer to the door. She walked in the direction of the next class and heard her name being called from behind her. Jay Halstead was running to catch up.

"Erin?" Jay spoke out of breath.

"Jay," Erin stated as she leaned against the wall.

"What not happy to see me?" Jay asked confused.

"We didn't exactly end up on the best of terms last time we saw each other," Erin replayed their parting in her head.

XXX

 _Jay stood holding his bag on his shoulder. "I'll see you in school," he looked at the ground and walked around Erin._

" _That's it?" Erin asked annoyed. "You ignore me for three weeks, and all you have to say for yourself is I'll see you in school?" Erin asked in anger._

" _Yeah, that's it," he walked away._

XXX

"I'm sorry about that," he looked down again, sadness wiped across his face. "I had just found out that my mom wasn't doing too well. The chemo hadn't halted the cancer," he confessed.

"Yeah well Hank called that day to tell me Camille had stage 4 breast cancer, and the chemo wasn't working either," she pushed back. "So that isn't an excuse, because I was feeling the exact same thing you were," she whispered softly she wasn't even sure he had heard her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't know."

"That's because you never asked," she shook her head and stepped around him. She walked into her next classroom and sat in the back. She watched her classmates file in, Jay included. He looked at her, and sat on the opposite side of the room. Erin watched as the girls from their homeroom sat around him. 

"My name's Brittany," the blonde twirled her hair and leaned over.

"Hi Brittany," Jay swallowed. He glanced over towards Erin, and she made no move telling Jay that she even cared that he was talking with the 'bitches'.

"We saw you talking to Erin outside," the brunette eyed Erin.

"Yeah, so?" Jay felt uncomfortable. They seemed to see the conversation they had, probably didn't hear it. But Jay and Erin had revealed a lot about themselves. Stuff they only knew about each other. So he waited until they revealed their purpose for bringing it up.

"So, you know she's a drug addict right?" Brittany pushed.

"Yeah, and she's homeless," the girl Jay didn't know the name mentioned.

"Yeah, she's a homeless drug addict," Brittany laughed as glared in Erin's direction. Erin smugly smiled back and returned her eyes to her notebook.

"I hear her father's in jail, and her mother is so fucked up she doesn't even notice her kids some days," the other girl laughed. Erin pulled her head lower and lower into her backpack. Trying to stay hidden from the world.

"Did she tell you this?" Jay questioned. By the sound of his voice, Erin knew he was about to explosively yell at them.

"No, but we have our own ways of figuring out stuff," Brittany winked at Jay.

"So you're going off of your own ways, when instead you could have asked Erin?" Jay laughed. "That's really childish, don't you think?" He turned around. "Don't you think that if her mother was neglectful, she would want people in school to be understanding, nice, and even a little bit understanding?" Jay raised his voice.

"God, I didn't think you were her boyfriend," Brittany laughed at his outburst.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Jay defended and Erin inwardly sighed. "But I am her friend," Jay stood to walk over towards Erin. "By the way, she's not a drug addict. You don't know the first thing about her. So why don't you just take those sick twisted lies and shove it," Jay turned at confidently sat in front of Erin.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad," Jay spoke saddened.

"You never asked," Erin whispered again.

"I can't believe you haven't punched someone yet," he laughed.

"Would if I could Halstead," she laughed along. "As much as I appreciate you sticking up for me, I still don't forgive you for what happened this summer."

"I'm sorry Erin, I hadn't realized I was ignoring you."

"It's not about you ignoring me Jay. We had such an intimate conversation that first night. I told you secrets I have never told anyone ever before. And you just…" Erin paused.

"I just what?" Jay asked waiting for the reason why she was so upset.

"You just acted like nothing ever happened, treated me like one of the guys for the rest of the summer. I'm always being treated like one of the guys. Jay, I don't want to be just one of the guys," she whispered more softly. Hopefully preventing everybody else from seeing her vulnerability.

"One of the guys?" Jay questioned.

"Nevermind, just pay attention," Erin pointed to the front of the room where the teacher was standing.

"What do you mean, one of the guys Erin?" Jay questioned a little louder.

"Excuse me Mr…" the teacher stated.

"Halstead, Jay Halstead," he stated.

"Would you like to spend the next hour and a half teaching the class about British Literature, or shall I?" The teacher reprimanded.

"The topic is all your's Sir," Jay turned around and faced the front.

"Thank you Mr. Halstead."

For the rest of the period Erin was making her escape plan. She had basically just told Jay she didn't want to be just friends. He was such a boy. She gave him an opportunity to apologize for real, and he decided to play dumb. Either he was playing dumb, or he actually was dumb. Didn't really matter at this point, because no way was she going to bring it up again. She certainly wasn't going to let him bring it up either. Finally after the agony that was British Lit, Erin ran out of the classroom towards the girls bathroom.

As she sat in the stall on the end waiting for a decent amount of time before people began leaving for the day. Suddenly she heard the door open and girls walk in. Naturally, lifting her feet as to pretend no one else was in the bathroom so she could overhear their conversation.

"Okay good, no one's in here," the one voice said.

"Did you hear the way he defended her? It was almost like the guy met her before today," the second said.

"I just can't believe he told you off like that in the middle of the hallway," the third said. "I only witnessed the end after class."

At this point Erin was confused, because Jay told Brittany off before class started, not after. It could possibly be that they weren't talking about her. But people are always talking about her, so that would be completely new.

"He said something along the lines of her not being a drug addict, and needing support not hate," the first said.

So now Erin knew, they were talking about her.

"I don't understand. I mean she comes from the other side of Chicago. The bad side, I mean her father is in jail. I would know, my dad put him there," the second voice said again.

"It's almost as if this guy is in love with her. He basically threatened my life. He told me that if I didn't stop hounding her about her past he was going to kill me," the first voice said.

"He said that?" The third voice exclaimed shocked.

"Well, no. But he did say I should stop," the first voiced. Erin snickered, this girl mentioned that so out of proportion. But Jay stuck up for her, even though she never gave him a reason to, and he was kind of a jerk all freakin' summer. He was sweet, and she could tell that Jay cared about her.

She barged out of her stall, staring at the three girls in the bathroom and ran out. She ran in the direction she thought Jay would be. She spotted him, hanging around her locker. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered into his ear, "thank you".

"For what?" Jay asked confused.

"Thank you for today. For fighting for me, for sticking up for me," she let go of him and smiled.

"I told you, I've got your back," he responded.

"I appreciate that," Erin responded as she opened her locker and deposited the books.

"You headed home?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I've got to get home. Hank's waiting for me, and I have to watch Justin when he gets home.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Jay almost pleaded.

"Sure, but if Hank kicks you out, don't say I didn't warn you," Erin laughed.

"Fair enough," Jay followed. Erin and Jay walked out of the school together. "So about that 'not being one of the guys' conversation?" He laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I said what I needed to say, and it flew right over your head. I'm not going to repeat myself," Erin rushed ahead.

"What do you mean it flew right over my head?" Jay questioned as Erin walked a little faster. "Erin, slow down," he tried to keep her pace.

"By not one of the guys did you mean that you didn't want to be my friend?" He questioned. "Erin just give me a hint," that sparked Erin to stop in her tracks and turn around.

"You want a hint? Was the hint on the beach the first night not a hint? Or how about third week when I wanted to go out on a canoe together? How about that time that where I was sitting alone on the bleachers watching everything go on around me, but you ignored that and continued to play football with your friends?" Erin spout angrily.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"You know what? Nevermind. Go home Jay," Erin continued walking.

"I wanted to kiss you that night on the beach, that first night," Jay confessed. "I didn't though, because that would make camp more awkward and more difficult, for both you and me. So I didn't, but I did want to," he walked closer to her. "I couldn't canoe with you. If I did, I would've purposely tipped us so we could head back to the cabins and I could kiss you," he took another step. "When you were sitting on the bleachers alone, all I wanted to do was go up to you, put my arm around you, pull you closer, and kiss you," he took another step. He finally reached her, standing right behind her. "Every time I look at you, all I think about is kissing you," he confessed.

At that last confession, Erin turned around. "You want to kiss me?" She asked.

"I've never wanted anything more," Jay let out a deep breath.

"Oh," Erin sighed.

"Oh?" Jay asked confused.

"No one has ever told me that," she looked at her feet. Since when has she been shy? 

"Well, can I kiss you Erin Lindsay?" Jay asked softly as Erin nodded her head. Jay leaned forward, wrapping his hand around her neck, pulling her head closer and closer to him. Finally, after what Erin thought was a lifetime, he pressed his lips to hers. Softly, yet firm, the anger and hurt from the beginning of their conversation forgotten. All too soon, Jay pulled away and Erin released a quiet whimper. A smile wiping across her face. "For the record Erin Lindsay, I don't, never have considered you one of the guys," Jay leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I should get inside," Erin pointed to the house behind her.

"That's your house?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"So I'm guessing the guy staring out of the window is Mr. Voight?" Jay pointed to the guy looking out of the house. Erin jumped around and stared Hank in the eyes. Hank left the window and suddenly the front door opened.

"Just don't say anything stupid," Erin whispered as Voight walked up to confront them.

"Erin," Hank stated as he crossed his arms.

"Hank, this is Jay. We met at camp this summer," she tries to break the tension.

"So I sent you up there as a punishment, and you've been kissing boys all summer?" Hank raised his eyebrows.

"No, I hadn't kissed any boys. That was a, first thing," Erin stumbled. Jay stepped around Erin and stuck out his hand.

"Mr. Voight, I'm Jay Halstead," Voight took the kid's hand and stared him down. Jay winced at the silent interrogation. Jay and Hank released their hands.

"Hey, Erin I'll see you in school tomorrow," Jay nodded in her direction and took off in the other direction. Erin watched him walk away and turned her attention to Voight.

"He's a nice boy," Erin told said as she walked past Voight and into the house.

"I doubt that. He kissed you in the middle of the street, in front of your house," Hank said as he followed her into the house.

"That is a long story, with a complicated backstory Hank," she provided.

"So you went to a camp, kissed a boy all summer, then he moved here and kisses you on our front lawn?" Voight insisted. "He doesn't sound like a nice guy to me Erin."

"He is a nice guy Hank. He sticks up for me at school. He helps me understand and cope with Camille. He's been the best thing that I have ever done," Erin wiped a tear.

"What?" Hank questioned.

"His mom got diagnosed with cancer right around the time as Camille," she explained. "He told me at camp, and then I told him, and he hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay," Erin cried.

"But we didn't tell you until you got home from camp," Voight reasoned.

"You're right, but a couple weeks before I left, I heard you and Camille arguing about whether or not you should tell us. I was dying up there Hank. Dying that I couldn't be here for you and Camille when I should have been. But up there, Jay held my hand as I told him and then I held his. Isn't that worth something?" Erin asked.

"Yeah kid, it is," Voight finished. "Finish your chores, I'll be at work. Camille's asleep up stairs try not to wake her," Voight said before he headed out of the front door.

Erin went about doing her chores. Thirty minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Jay standing there. "What are you doing here?" Eriin questioned.

"Is it safe?" Jay laughed as he peaked inside the house.

"He left a half hour ago," Erin laughed.

"Phew, I was afraid," Jay took a step inside.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked again.

"I forgot something," Jay smirked.

"What did you forget? You never even came inside," Erin laughed when suddenly his lips were on her's again.

"I forgot to kiss you goodbye," Jay laughed as he parted.

"Yep, you did forget that," Erin agreed.


End file.
